Asahi Hisayuki
Asahi Hisayuki (Kanji: 朝日, 緋白湯鬼; English; Morning Sun, Red Hot Water Demon) is a major character of the Reavers Arc of Spartan Academy X. He is a homunculus of Asahi Hisaya. In order to deceive Akechi Ichigo, Tachibana Tsugu, Tatsuki Yoruma, and Tori Ko into believing that the four of them had managed to rescue Hisaya; Shiga Ikuyo paid Swift to create him and then allowed the four of them to "rescue" him. Later, after his identity as a homunculus of Hisaya is outed by Akechi Reo, he is given the new identity as Hisaya's twin brother by Asahi Hisako and then renamed from Asahi Hisaya into Asahi Hisayuki by Hisako as well. Afterward, he assists Xifas in rescuing Hisaya from Ikuyo and then Hisaya and him resolve to become twin brothers who support and understand one another like no one else. Much later, after the end of Class 1-A's first year at U.A. High School, he becomes a student of Class 1-B of U.A. High School. ''Profile ''Biography WIP... ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' Genji Eri WIP... ''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Physical Capabilities * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Reflexes: * Enhanced Speed: Martial Arts * [[Yashagoro-ryu|'Yashagorō-ryū']] (Kanji: 夜叉五郎流; English: School of Yashagorō) - Hisayuki is a practitioner of the Yashagorō-ryū, a ko-ryū of ninjutsu which — in recent years — has come to be feared as one of the most prevalent and most powerful ansatsuken in Japan. He learned it from his maternal uncle, Ichiro Noro. As such, he is skilled and well-versed in a variety of the tactics and techniques of assassination and guerrilla warfare. ** Dokuga (Kanji: 毒牙; English: Venomous Fang) - Is a kusarigamajutsu that is unique to Asahi Hisaya and Asahi Hisayuki. In order to perform it; Hisayuki will spin a chain and sickle by the tip of its chain and at a rapidity that will cause air to be suctioned towards the chain and sickle, use Sunrise to conjure a fireball at the center of the suction, and then allow the fireball to heat the incoming air into a cyclone that will spiral outward from the chain and sickle. Subsequently, Hisayuki can utilize the cyclone as a sort of whip that is able to rend and tear just about anyone and anything. ** Kyūshotsuki (Kanji: 急所突き; English: Vital Point Strike) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will strike one or more of the points in the target's meridian system as a means of incapacitating one's target with either numbness or pain. *** Kyūshoken'' (Kanji: 急所拳; ''English: Vital Point Fist) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will punch one's target in a manner that will stimulate one or more of the points in the target's meridian system with a vibration and thereby incapacitate one's target with either numbness or pain. Notably, unlike Kyūshotsuki, this kyūshojutsu can bypass armor and padding. ** Kyūsho Shinzōken (Kanji: 急所心臓拳; English: Vital Point Heart Fist ''') - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will inflict Commotio cordis — a fatal disruption of the heart's rhythm — upon one's target with a perfectly timed and extremely powerful punch to the portion of the target's chest that is directly above the target's heart. ** '''Orochiganoiro (Kanji: 大蛇眼の色; English: Color of the Orochi's Eye) - Is an intonjutsu where one will blind, confuse, and disorient one's target with an abrupt flash of a chimerical color by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. *** Hikawano Suimenkyou (Kanji: 簸川の水面鏡; English: Water Surface Mirror of the Hi River) - Is an advance, if not masterful, application of Orochiganoiro rather than a distinct and unique intonjutsu. It consists of blinding, confusing, and disorienting one's target(s) with a myriad and variety of abrupt flashes of a chimerical colors by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light onto nearby reflective surfaces in a manner where the light will reflect off those surfaces and into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. Notably, unlike Orochiganoiro, this maneuver can't be countered by not looking at its performer. ** Yamata Sakaho (Kanji: 八岐酒歩; English: Eight-Branched Alcoholic Steps) - Is a chōhō where one causes the sight of oneself to blur into as many as eight afterimages by both rapidly swaying one's body like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's body at an extreme frequency. Notably, while one is utilizing this chōhō, it is possible for one to heighten the degree of one's bur by heightening both the speed of one's sway and the frequency of one's vibration. It should also be noted that, in order to maintain and perform this chōhō, the rhythm of one's sway has to be in sync with the rhythm of one's vibration and the speed of one's sway has to be equal to the frequency of one's vibration. *** Yamata Sakagama (Kanji: 八岐鎌; English: Eight-Branched Sickle) - Is a kusarigamajutsu where one will temporarily cause the sight of one's chain and shickle to blur into as many as eight afterimages by rapidly swaying one's sickle like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's sickle at an extreme frequency. Notably, while one is utilizing this kusarigamajutsu, it is possible for one to heighten the degree of one's bur by heightening both the speed of the sickle's sway and the frequency of the sickle's vibration. It should also be noted that, in order to maintain and perform this kusarigamajutsu, the rhythm of the sickle's sway has to be in sync with the rhythm of the sickle's vibration and the speed of the sickle's sway has to be equal to the frequency of the sickle's vibration. Consequently, it is nigh-impossible to utilize this kusarigamajutsu while one is lashing at one's target with a chain and sickle. Instead, one has to utilize this kusarigamajutsu and THEN lash at one's target before the effects of this kusarigamajutsu wears out. **** Yashinoiro (Kanji: 八死の色; English: Color of Eight Deaths) - Is an intonjutsu and a kusarigamajutsu which combines Orochiganoiro with Yamata Sakagama. First, one will cause the sight of one's chain and sickle to blur into as many as eight afterimages by rapidly swaying one's sickle like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's sickle at an extreme frequency. Subsequently; one will lash the chain and sickle at one's target and then blind, confuse, and disorient one's target with an abrupt flash of eight, different chimerical colors by utilizing the surface of the sickle's blade to reflect light into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. Because one's target will be unable to predict or read the sickle's movements because of the blur and unable to see the sickle because of his or her blindness, the chances of this one's target ability to survive this intonjutsu and kusarigamajutsu are slim to none! Gadgetry and Weaponry * WIP... Quirk Main Article: Sunrise * Sunrise (Romaji: Sanraizu; Kana: サンライズ) - Is a Transformation-type Quirk which allows Hisayuki to generate a miniature star and then either lower the star's temperature in order to heighten the star's radiance and thereby augment his physical capabilities or lower the star's radiance in order to heighten the star's temperature. ** Sunset (Romaji: Sansetto; Kana: サンセット) - Is a maneuver where Hisayuki will assault his target(s) with the miniature star and then detonate the miniature star into a miniature supernova. Statistics ''Trivia'' WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Homunculus